1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for imprinting stone patterns in fresh concrete, and particularly to creating non-repeating stone patterns.
2. Prior Art
Imprinting designs in concrete in the form of stones, bricks, tiles or cobblestones is known in the prior art. The prior art devices basically comprise the use of two different and unique tools. The first such application is U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,618, filed Oct. 22, 1968, Bradshaw Bowman. The second is U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,740, filed Oct. 17, 1974, also by Bradshaw Bowman. These two separate Patent Applications are separate and distinct, describing one tool which provides for stamping of a uniform pattern, while the second, describes a tool for creating non-repeating patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,618 describes the tool for forming the repeating pattern. That Patent teaches a tool having a plurality of blades formed into the particular shape desired, i.e., in the particular case described, it is in the shape of bricks. The tool described in that invention must be used to create a uniform pattern of imprints in the placed concrete. The tool is described and claimed as having two closed sides and one open side. In use, the closed side is aligned with a particular edge of the slab and the pattern is stamped. The tool is then lifted and must be aligned with the edges and also with the newly created imprint. Alignment is acomplished by placing the open ends adjacent to where the closed ends had just been imprinted. In this manner, the new open end must be in registry with the corresponding closed edge or imprint of the adjacent pattern. A more accurate alignment will result if several tools are used and aligned at the same time. Many particular problems exist with the use of this tool and particular problems exist for doing non-rectangular or modular slabs of concrete. The tool cannot be used to do small areas or irregular shaped areas. The tool must be placed in proper vertical and horizontal alignment with adjacent tool or imprint, in order to form the identical repeating pattern. The patent discusses the use of this tool for the imprinting of various stone patterns. However, its use must be restricted to repetitive patterns. The alignment features described permit only alignment of the opened ends with the closed ends. The particular tool could not be used to create non-repeating random stone patterns. The tool must have alignment. The actual usage of such tool, chalk lines, straight edges, are required in the placement and use of that tool. Such procedures are extremely expensive and time consuming and greatly increase the cost of use of that particular tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,740 is the tool for imprinting non-repeating stone patterns. The tool described in that patent can best be described as a crow foot. It has three intersecting blades, meeting or joining at a common point. That tool is used by being placed in random points throughout the concrete to be imprinted. The non-repeating pattern is created because of the random placement of the imprints of the crow foot. A separate tool is then used to cut a separate line joining the various intersections or imprints left by the random imprinting. The particular tool does create non-repeating, random stone patterns. The tool is undesirable because it still requires a skilled workman to imprint all of the lines between the various extensions of the crow foot and to create the random non-repeating pattern after the imprints have been stamped. This type of work is expensive because of the great amount of labor involved in forming the various lines between the formed imprints. It also requires a trained workman to create a desirable random pattern of tool imprints. The size, placement and design of any particular work will be different than any other particular job. Hence, the aesthetic or cosmetic effect may vary substantially from one job to the other, depending upon the degree of skill of the workman.
Other tools are known in the prior art which have not been patented but are known. A typical tool is generally rectangular in shape, having the interior formed to imprint a stone pattern. Some of these tools have even formed the tool to create a few partial edge stone patterns, such that any adjoining tool will partially complete that particular partial stone pattern. These tools are an improvement on the prior art, but all have one element in common; a closed perimeter. In use, the defined perimeter creates a visual grid pattern, detracting from the natural stone design. This particular tool also requires precise alignment in each direction to properly complete the adjoining partial stone pattern. The tool does not permit the creation of a non-repeating pattern and the finished works shows clearly a particular grid work which significantly distracts from the cosmetic appearance of the total design. There are no tools, known or taught, by any prior art, which have completely open perimeters for creating a non-repeating random design of stone patterns in concrete. All prior art devices are very expensive because of the labor involved in their use which is the one thing that imprinting is attempting to avoid, i.e. the cost of placement of brick, cobblestones, or other stones, in lieu of concrete. The present invention solves these problems by providing a tool which economically, and efficiently creates a non-repeating stone pattern in fresh concrete. The tool can be used by any other unskilled workman and creates a very cosmetic pleasing appearance which can be predicted for each usage.